This invention relates to fishing lures and, more particularly, to soft plastic lures. Various soft plastic lures have been designed for attracting fish, including worm and tube bait lures. When using a worm or a tube, it is desirable that the lure have the appropriate action in the tail or skirt portion to give the lure a “lifelike” appearance. Known tail portion shapes for worm lures include flat ribbons, concentric arcs, and coils. While current worm and tube designs provide action of one kind or another, the action is not continuous because of the tail's or skirt's inability to capture water in an effective manner. Furthermore, whatever action is achieved is very much dependent on the type of rigging, the weighting, how the lure is fished, and the skill level of the angular. A need exists for a versatile, soft plastic, worm/tube-type lure which provides constant tail action regardless of skill level or how the lure is rigged, weighted and fished.